The Witch and the Hawk
by KillerFrostBitches
Summary: Wanda is kidnapped by a psycho HYDRA agent with the intention of making her, his lover. ScarletHawk oneshot. Reposted from previous account.
**Disclaimer: I only own my a**-hole O.C**

Wanda was alone at base, eating a chicken sandwich. Steve and Natasha were on a date, Rhodes and Sam were giving a conference at a military base, and Vision... Vision wasn't the same since their break up. He had become distant, quiet, and less friendly. Somewhat like a less crazy Ultron. It seemed like the only people he spoke to clearly were Tony, Rhodes, and Thor. She felt sorry for breaking him, but they didn't quite see eye to eye after their final fight before the break up. He had made a comment about Sokovia, and refused to take it back, stating:

"I will not take back the truth, no matter how much it hurts you."

Wanda bit into her sandwich, not realizing that there was someone behind her until he shot her with a knockout dart.

Wanda awakened in a dark, damp room tied up with zip ties and gagged with duct tape. She instantly was brought back to her times in Strucker's HYDRA base, but back then, she had Pietro. She knew the Avengers wouldn't be able to get to her or save her. When Steve and Natasha went on dates, one thing led to another and they didn't return to base until the next morning. Sam and Rhodes would be gone from base for a week at their military conference. And Vision. Why would he help her after what she did to him? After he had refused to take back the comment he made about Sokovia being an unwanted byproduct of the Soviet Union splitting, she had yelled at him saying  
"And you're just the unwanted, lifeless, soulless byproduct of a robot who tried to destroy the world!"  
A young man turned the lights on and walked into the room. He smirked at Wanda's plight

"My dearest Wanda Maximoff. It's so good to have you back in HYDRA care. Oh, and look at that. You changed your hair. It's lovely." He said as he yanked on a lock of Wanda's hair before smelling it. He then carefully removed the gag over Wanda's mouth.

"Why don't you torture what ever information you want out of me now?" Wanda loudly questioned

"My dearest flower... I wouldn't do such a thing nor will anyone else. Lord Zemo has promised me you... undamaged. I would hate for you to be hurt, or our children would inquire someday." The man said

"You disgust me!" Wanda shrieked

"My dear, that is no way to talk to the father of your future children." He said as he picked up Wanda, bridal style.

"Let me go!" Wanda demanded

"I will, once we get to our room and I have... gotten us one step closer to children" the man laughed  
Wanda was pinned down by the man, who she found out was named Damon, and he began to pull off her clothes. First came her tank top, which he ripped off with no care in mind. Her red jeans came off with a little more care, but it did get a small tear at the right thigh. Her undergarments came off with one fell swoop, before she was flipped over. Damon stripped himself down and wasted no time going into her. She screamed in pain and a sensory overload. Damon then swept her hair into his hand before bunching it and grabbing a pair of scissors.

"As much as I love your hair, it's going to get in our way." Damon said as he cut off her long hair, leaving her with a jagged pixie cut. He then bit into her neck, causing Wanda to groan in fearful pleasure

"Pl-Please sto-op..." Wanda begged

"Alright, I will. For now" Damon said as he pulled out of her. The doors then locked, the lights went off, and Wanda fell into a fitful sleep, Damon's arms around her, and her only covering being the shorn locks that lay strewn over her.  
"No!" Wanda screamed, but no one heard her cry for help.

Vision returned to the New Avengers Facility, to find Wanda not in the kitchen. Her phone was on the counter, so he decided to bring it to her room. He couldn't resist the urge to look through the camera, though and he almost dropped the phone when he came across a picture of Clint, Laura, Wanda, Pietro, Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel. The thing that shocked him most was the fact that Clint and Wanda were kissing.  
Vision continued through Wanda's phone, and found a video of Laura filming Clint and Wanda kissing. It was no secret to the Avengers that after Ultron, Laura and Clint's relationship had fallen apart, but none of them knew that Clint has gotten together with Wanda after she and Vision had broken up. Vision let out a tear at the fact that Wanda had found someone who made her happy.  
Vision continued to watch the video of Clint, Wanda, Cooper, Lila, Pietro, and Nathaniel. Pietro wrestled with the three kids in the background, and Laura kept filming Clint and Wanda, who she encouraged to continue kissing. The lovebirds laughed and shared another kiss. That was when Vision placed the phone on the floor and slumped to the ground in sadness.  
Psylocke walked in and saw the Synthezoid slumped down and sat down next to him.

"Vision? What's wrong?" She asked

"Go away." He replied

"Vision, you shouldn't keep it in. What's wrong?" Psylocke asked once again

"Wanda and Clint are in a relationship." Vision said

"And?" Psylocke pressed

"She's so happy!" Vision cried out. Psylocke understood that he felt guilty that he hadn't made her happy, but was upset she moved on so fast  
"When you hurt Wanda, Clint was there for her"  
"I know, but I still have feelings for her, even if she doesn't for me!"  
"OH PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" The purple haired mutant yelled  
Vision looked at her, freaked out by her sudden change of tone, but realized she was right. He had caused this, so he shouldn't be mad at Wanda or Clint.

"You're right. I'm going to go give her her phone back." Vision said with confidence  
"Thats gonna be hard"  
Vision raised his optic ridge at Psylocke  
"Why?"  
"She's missing"

Wanda awoke, tied to a chair with Damon in front of her, licking his lips.

"Good morning, my sweet. I fixed your haircut." Damon said with a creepy smile as he held up a mirror. Wanda's eyes widened when she realized that her head had been almost shaved bald. She wanted to touch the stubble, but her arms were secured with duct tape.

"M-My hair!" Wanda yelled

"Yes, it looks so much better now." Damon said as he licked her cheek.

"You shaved it off!" Wanda cried

"My dear, don't fret. A lioness has no mane." Damon said as he groped her

"Let me go!" Wanda screamed as she tried to use her powers

"Don't bother with your powers, my flower. I put an inhibitor fluid in your blood. Can't have you escaping before we have children." Damon laughed. Wanda wished that someone, anyone would hear her scream

The Avengers were on high alert searching for Wanda. The X-Men had all of their psychics scouring the globe. Tony and Vision searched the net for any signs. Bucky and Daisy had the Secret Warriors taking down HYDRA cells all over the world. Clint, Laura, Pietro, Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel talked with civilian contacts to see if there was any sign of Wanda. Any moment they got a lead, the Avengers assembled to find her, but they couldn't. Not even Heimdal could find Wanda.  
"I cannot find her with Cerebro." Professor X said

"The net has no records of her after Sokovia." Tony added

"Heimdal cannot see her." Thor interjected

"Secret Warriors found no sign of her." Daisy said before walking out of the conference room to answer her phone.

"Then she's not anywhere." Psylocke said. Lila ran away to the Barton's room at the base, Cooper put his head in his hands, Nathaniel began to cry, and Clint and Laura broke down as well.

"Don't lose hope" Colossus said

"Bucky just called in. He's found her, but he needs more firepower." Daisy added

"In that case." Natasha said

"To me, my X-Men!" Professor X called out

"Avengers Assemble!" Cap ordered.

Cyclops, Storm, Phoenix, Colossus, Psylocke, Iceman, Rogue and Wolverine geared up in the Blackbird. The Avengers were in the Quinjet flying adjacent to them. Daisy and the Secret Warriors were in Zephyr 1. They were on their way to get Wanda out of the HYDRA base when the base's defences opened fire. The teams jumped out of their jets, and began to fight the agents outside the base.

Damon heard the commotion outside of the base, and woke up Wanda

"Of course they interrupt me and my flower. Get dressed, my dear." Damon ordered. Wanda put on the tight red robe that he had given her. She was about to put her hair up when she remembered that Damon had buzzed it down to stubble.

"I'm ready." Wanda said, sadly

"Alright, let's be off." Damon said as he opened the door. The two walked down the hallway when a HYDRA goon ran up to Damon.

"Sir, the Avengers, X-Men, and Secret Warriors have breached the outer wall and are in the ba-" The agent said before he was felled by Hawkeye's arrow. Vision then phased Wanda away from Damon, who Hawkeye shot with an arrow

"It'll take more than that, Avengers!" Damon yelled before Vision blasted him and the arrow exploded

"Clint!" Wanda yelled before kissing him.

Clint and Wanda walked through the door of the farm house where Laura, Pietro, Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel were waiting. Pietro ran to Wanda and embraced her. Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel joined in the hug, and Lila touched the stubble that was Wanda's hair.

"I can't braid it anymore." Lila said as she rubbed it

"It'll grow back fast. Pietro may ran fast, but my hair grows faster." Wanda laughed

"Kids, go get ready for bed." Laura said

"Ok, Mom!" Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel said together as they left to get ready for bed. This left Clint, Laura, and Pietro to look at Wanda.

"Wanda, what happened?" Laura asked

"Clint, the man you and Vision killed kept me captive. He shaved my head in my sleep, and... and..." Wanda began before breaking into tears

"We understand." Clint said before rubbing Wanda's shoulder. "If you need time to recover...I'l help"

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"Nothing"


End file.
